Kishō Hōsōshi
Kishō Hōsōshi (法双死 鬼生, Hōsōshi Kishō) is a prominent member of the Hōsōshi Clan who currently serves in the . Despite defying his family's traditions — attending the to become a Shinigami — Kishō retained his position to become the second-in-line successor of the current Head. Graduating from Shinō, Kishō intended to enter the 9th Division, having been attracted by their stated moral code. As they assumed that he would be powerful, at least politically, he was quickly promoted to the rank of 10th seat. However, unfortunate events occurred that prompted Kishō to take a long-term hiatus from serving in the Gotei 13. Returning to the Hōsōshi Household, the Shinigami trained under the clan's masters to prepare him for the duties of the Head. Witnessing the tragedy of the from afar, Kishō reluctantly left the Noble House without a word, and his unwavering devotion to protect Seireitei returned. As such, the Shinigami used the chaotic state in the war's aftermath to file a transfer to the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, where Kishō would be situated as an unseated officer. Appearance As there is little publicly-known information about the Hōsōshi Clan, and since they refuse to associate with the Gotei 13, Kishō is considered to be an exotic member amongst the Shinigami. Initially, when the Hōsōshi clansman entered the Shinō Academy, he was falsely visualised as a demon-like figure. Apparently, many of his peers mistook his heterochromatic eyes — his left possessing a bleak golden colour and the right the colour of blood — as vibrant threats that shone from the shadows. Kishō’s natural hair colour contributed further to the misconception, as flaming red is often taken to be a hint of a violent nature and a troublemaker. Despite possessing the pureline blood of the Hōsōshi clan, Kishō is noticeably shorter than the average male height in his family. With his slight stature, Kishō is — much to his dismay — often playfully teased by the women of his clan; and as they are also much taller than he is, this only adds to his chagrin. Nonetheless, Kishō's status as the probable-coming heir is unquestioned and he is very-well respected amongst his clansmen. His small stature definitely does not discredit the powerful, elegant, and noble aura which Kishō is naturally surrounded with. However, after the incident with the 9th Division, the brightness and innocence had been lost, and the aura he carried clouded with fear, doubt and endless grief. As Kishō serves in the Gotei 13, much to the spite of his clan, he adheres to the Shinigami's dress code. In the beginning, when he attended Shinō Academy, Kishō wore the traditional uniform that consisted of an embroidered white and blue , and often adorned it with a large mantle that bore the crest of his clan. Once Kishō entered the Gotei 13 and joined the 9th and later, 6th Division, the Shinigami began to wear the distinctive composed almost entirely of black, with the exception of white , a larger that holds his Zanpakutō against the side of his waist, white and the usual . Despite his initial inclination to wear the comfortable and large mantle of the Hōsōshi over his Shihakushō, after the incident in his past, Kishō began to wear a crestless overcoat instead. Image Gallery KishouClose.png|A closer look at Kishō's heterochromatic eyes. Kishou3, Housoushi Tradition.jpg|One of the traditional attires of the Hōsōshi Clan. Kishou2V2.jpg|Kishō wearing a comfortable kimono with an ocean blue haori, off-duty. Personality Relationships Hiroseike Sixth Division Ninth Division Hōsōshi Clan History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Keen Intellect: Spiritual Pressure: Special Abilities Kidō Expert Hohō Practitioner Basic Hakuda Practitioner Zanjutsu Kishō used to be classified as a Zanjutsu Expert, unable to wield a sword, the Shinigami lost his skill, thus be ranked as an "inexpert practitioner of Zanjutsu". To be changed... Zanpakutō Hiroseike redirects here. For the manifested spirit of Hiroseike, see Hiroseike (Zanpakutō spirit). To those that knew Kishō, it was evident that he advanced with his Zanpakutō, considering its form had changed to that of two blades: a wakizashi and a katana. The daishō pair contrast each other, as the wakizashi’s blade is a pearl white, while the katana’s is of pure black. On the other hand, the guards are of a simple design, yet, have an aura of nobility with the mixture of white-gold and black. Furthermore, the scabbards are utterly atramentous and clean from designs, with the exception of the deep-golden ropes that have been tied around them. As noted by Takashi Sakuma, the daishō has, even while being sheathed, "insidious" Reiatsu. When the moment arrives, where he needs it the most, the whispers of the souls resound much more powerfully to him. Once that occurs, Kishō becomes a powerless vessel, as the Zanpakutō influences his actions. It is an abnormal connection between wielder and blade. And yet, as the Asauchi defined itself through the remaining mysteries of its wielder, there is one absolute reason of its existence: to protect Kishō under any circumstances. This resolve is initially seen when the Shinigami strived to survive, especially once he was outnumbered by the Hollows, during the Ninth’s mission. It called out to him, and out of desperation, Kishō said its name, , before he lost his consciousness. Shikai Its Shikai command is "Confined in the Torment of a World, Becoming the Dissonant of a Harmonious Realm, Unchain the Shackles that Bound these Phenomenon" (世界の悲惨の中に閉じ込め調和のとれたレルムの不調和になりますこれらの現象をバウンド足かせのバインドを解除, Sekai no hisan ni tojikomerare、Chōwa no toreta rerumu no fuchōwa ni narimasu、Korera no genshō o baundo ashikase no baindo o kaijo). Kishō crosses the katana sideways, tipping the blade downwards to face the ground, while he utters the incantation that triggers Hiroseike to release its "insidious" Reiatsu around them. The Reiatsu is perceivable as a thick mist that surrounds and shrouds Kishō’s immediate vicinity. By doing so, any who may breach through the "shield of mist" will encounter the burning sensation of being exposed to its erosive capabilities. It seems that Kishō is immune; albeit, it is indiscriminate towards allies or foes. Once the mist dissipates, however, it reveals that the "true nature" of the Zanpakutō is a daishō and sheathed by his sides. After the Shikai release, Hiroseike no longer reverts to its basic form. * Possession: T.B.A. Shikai Special Ability: * Unnamed: * Devour: (食い殺す, Kuikoroso): * Cry: (一声, Issei): Creation and Conception Trivia * The author uses the image source of Seijūrō Akashi from Kuroko no Basuke for Kishō. * His name is written with (起請) which means "Vow". However, Kishō's name can also be written as "毀傷" which means "damage or injury", surprisingly it's associated with the traumatic events that the Shinigami had to endure. By reading Kishō (起請) with Hōsōshi (法双死) together means: "Vows of the Law of Mutual Death". Quotes References